Galeria: Mata Nui (Istota)
Wielki Duch Image:Mata Nui Comic.png|Mata Nui w Komiksie Image:Comic Great Spirit Mata Nui Brickmaster.jpg|Zdjęcie Brickmaster Mata Nui na Aqua Magna Image:Comic Mata Nui Robot Departing Aqua Magna.png|Teridax w kontroli Wielkiego Ducha opuszcza Aqua Magna Image:Animation Mata Nui Face under Mata Nui Island.png|Twarz Mata Nui przechodzi przez wyspę Mata Nui Image:Animation Great Spirit Mata Nui Standing.png|Części wyspy Mata Nui spadają z ciała Great Spirit Image:Animation Great Spirit Mata Nui Silhouette.png|Mata Nui stoi pierwszy raz od 1000 lat Image:Animation Great Spirit Mata Nui Stares.png|Mata Nui patrzy w górę. Image:CGI Teridax possesing Mata Nui.png|Teridax przejmuje ciało Mata Nui Image:Advance Concept Art 3.jpg|Concept art robota Wielkiego Ducha Image:Advance Concept Art 5.jpg|Wielki Duch Mata Nui powstaje File:BIONICLE 2001-2010.jpg|Promo art Mata Nui Image:Advance BIONICLE early logo.jpg|Symbol Wielkiego Ducha Image:TLR Great Spirit.png|Ponowne przebudzenie Wielkiego Ducha w Odrodzeniu Legendy Image:TLR Great Spirit Plans.png|Plany Great Spirit w Podziemnym Laboratorium Wielkich Istot Image:TLR Concept Art Great Spirit Plans.png|Concept art planów Wielkiego Ducha Image:TLR Great Spirit Coin.png|Symbol Wielkiego Ducha na monecie Bara Magna "Toa" Image:Comic-Mata-Nui-Forming-Body.png|Mata Nui formuje ciało Image:BrickMaster Mata Nui Poster.jpg|Obraz Brickmastera Toa Mata Nui Image:DoD Toa Mata Nui.png|Toa Mata Nui w Pustyni Niebezpieczeństw Image:DoD Thornatus in Wastelands.png|Toa Mata Nui jedzie w Thornatusie Image:DoD Sand Bat Battling Toa Mata Nui.png|Toa Mata Nui walczy z Piaskowym Nietoperzem Image:CGI Glatorian Mata Nui.png|Toa Mata Nui na Pustkowiach Image:CGI Toa Mata Nui.png|Toa Mata Nui Image:Set Toa Mata Nui.png|Zestaw Kanistrowy Mata Nui Image:Set Toa Mata Nui Titan.jpg|Wielki Pudełkowy zestaw Toa Mata Nui Image:CGI Toa Mata Nui Titan.jpg|Artwork zestawu Toa Mata Nui Image:Promo Art Toa Mata Nui.jpg|Promujący art Toa Mata Nui Image:Promo Art Mata Nui on Bara Magna.png|Promujący art Mata Nui na Bara Magna Image:Set Mata Nui Instruction Manual.png|Mata Nui jako zestaw Image:Set Titan Mata Nui Instruction Manual.png|Wielki zestaw Mata Nui zportretowany jako manualny art instrukcji budowy Image:TLR Mata Nui.jpg|Mata Nui w Odrodzenie Legendy Image:TLR Ignika.png|Mata Nui nosi Kanohi Ignika Image:TLR Toa Mata Nui and Click.jpg|Mata Nui i Click Image:TLR Mata Nui and Metus on Thornatus.png|Mata Nui i Metus jeżdżą Thornatusem Image:TLR Stinger Sword.png|Ostrze Mata Nui Image:TLR Thornatus.png|Mata Nui jedzie Thornatusem Image:TLR Mata Nui team on Thornatus.png|Mata Nui jedzie Thornatusem Image:TLR Skopio.png|Mata Nui staje do walki ze Skopio Image:TLR Mata Nui run from Skopio.png|Mata Nui ucieka przed Skopiem Image:TLR Mata Nui Surfing.png|Mata Nui zjeżdza na Tarczy Scarabaxa Image:TLR Tajun Destroyed.png|Mata Nui ogląda niszczenie Tajun Image:TLR Mata Nui and Glatorian Gresh.png|Mata Nui i Gresh Image:TLR Mata Nui Transforming Flame Sword.png|Mata Nui przemienia Płomienny Miecz Image:CoMN Mata Nui.png|Mata Nui w Wyzwaniu Mata Nui Image:CoMN Glatorian Ackar vs. Mata Nui.png|Mata Nui walczy z Ackarem Image:CoMN Mata Nui Fighting Rock Steed.png|Mata Nui unika ataku Skalnego Rumaka Image:TLR Bara Magna Map.png|Mata Nui i Ackar patrzą na mapę Image:TLR Arena Match Mata Nui and Tuma.png|Mata Nui walczy z Tumą Mata Nui.PNG|Prototypowa grafika przedstawiająca Mata Nui Prototypowy Robot File:TLR Prototype Robot Assembly.png|Części robota zaczynają się przyłączać File:TLR Bara Magna Robot.png|Pozbawiony mocy robot leży na Bara Magna Image:Comic Prototype Robot with Mata Nui Spirit.png|Mata Nui zamieszkuje ciało robota Image:Comic Mata Nui vs Makuta Robots.png|Mata Nui zaatakowany przez Teridaxa Legenda Mata Nui Image:CGI The Legend of Mata Nui.png|Legenda Mata Nui, ukazująca Kamień Mata Nui Image:MNOLG The Legend of Mata Nui.png|Legenda w Mata Nui Online Game Image:Toamatacdlegendanimation.png|Kamień Mata Nui z animacji z Toa Mata Mini Promo CD Image:Mata Nui Rock MoL.png|Kamień Mata Nui w Masce Światła Image:MataNui.png|Kamień Mata Nui w Mata Nui Online Game Kategoria:Galerie